


What's Kissing?

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Eleven & Jim "Chief" Hopper Parent-Child Relationship, Eleven and Mike Wheeler are Cute, Families of Choice, Family, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Happy Eleven (Stranger Things), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jim "Chief" Hopper Adopts Eleven, Love, Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Parental Jim "Chief" Hopper, Protective Jim "Chief" Hopper, Protective Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Protectiveness, The Princess Bride References, Timeline What Timeline, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Hopper and Eleven are watching a movie, and Eleven has a question.Oneshot/drabble





	What's Kissing?

Eleven was sitting on the couch with a large bowl of popcorn. She and Hopper were watching The Princess Bride--a classic that everyone had to see at least once in their childhood. It was a pretty nice time. 

Suddenly, there was a kissing part on screen. It was funny because the little boy on the tv didn't like it either. 

"Hopper? What're they doing? What's that called?"

Hopper sighed. Now that he was looking after her, he figured this was coming. Didn't make it any less weird though, of course. "...er, that's kissing."

"Oh." Eleven nodded wisely. "Like me and Mike do."

Hopper had just taken a sip of his drink when he spit it out. 

" _Say what now?"_


End file.
